


Run me like a River

by justmarcialima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Leather Jackets, Space Wives, jodie whittaker in that leather jacket and boots, sugestive talk, you know the pic i'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Doctor pops up wearing a black leather jacket, white rainbow shirt, dark skinny jeans and riding black boots.





	Run me like a River

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by those pics of Jodie in the black leather jacket. I saw it and I melted. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little thing
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments 
> 
> (I am tempted to write a sequel of this of River peeling her out of those clothes)

It was an ordinary day at the TARDIS, which in its occurrence was a very unordinary thing. Another unusual thing about it was that the Doctor wasn’t in the console room but her companions were. They were sitting in a corner playing cards for nickels while drinking tea and having a quiet day in. They had better places inside the TARDIS to be playing cards in but it felt especially surreal to play in the console room. The other places looked too mundane and normal. 

Yaz had just won a round and was gloating about it to a grumpy Graham and a sulky Ryan when the Doctor entered the console room. The sight of her made all three of them gasp because she was not wearing what she usually wore. The Doctor was still wearing her signature rainbow shirt but now her shirt was white. She was also clad in a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans with black leather riding boots completing the look. Her hair was more wavy then straight and she was wearing a touch of gloss and mascara, along with her usual earrings and piercings. She looked absolutely stunning and Yaz lost her breath when she saw her. 

The Doctor passed through them leaving behind a trail of a woodsy scent that they realized was cologne. She went straight to the console room, instantly pressing buttons frantically around the console table. The three companions looked at each other at a loss for words and then stared back at her. 

“Why are you dressed like that?” Yaz finally asked. The Doctor startled a bit and looked at them, like she had just realized they were there. She looked a bit sheepish about forgetting about them though, so they decided to let it slide just this once. Besides, they had more pressing matters that needed answers at the moment. 

“Oh, hi fam!” She smiled. “I didn’t see you there!” 

“Why aren’t you wearing your usual clothes?” This times was Graham who asked the question they were all wondering. She still looked like the Doctor they knew but somehow her look made her appear less dorky and more dangerous and dare they say, sexier. 

“Why?” She frowned and looked down at her clothes. “Do you think I look bad?” She glanced up at them, looking incredibly concerned and ready to rush out and change if they told her she did.

“You look amazing!” Yaz reassured her. She left out the part that she always thought she looked great no matter what she wore. 

“Thank you, Yaz!” She smiled. 

“Still doesn’t answer the question, though.” Ryan said. 

“Oh, this?” She pointed at her clothes. “I have a date.” She said in a matter of fact tone and went back to pressing buttons and pulling levers, even going as far as shrugging when she told them this. The three companions gasped and looked at each other. 

“What?! When? Where? With whom? What?” Yaz felt like her brain was short circuiting and she knew Graham and Ryan felt the same. They had never pictured the Doctor as someone who would have romantic inclinations, if she did maybe Yaz would have made a move earlier. They knew that she had loved people before and lost them but they all thought it was friends or/and family but they never even considered a romantic relationship in the mix. The most romantic feelings they ever saw from the Doctor was when she talked with the TARDIS and that was it. 

The Doctor looked at Yaz like she was having a stroke and honestly Yaz thought she wasn’t that far from it. The woman walked back to them, stopping in front of her friends. “A date. The time which will occur it depends, for me it’s a few minutes from now but it’ll be actually on year 6713 on a planet called New Paris.” She said. “And I’ll go with my wife of course, who else?” She shrugged again like this was not brand new information. 

“WIFE?” Ryan asked. “You’re married?” Yaz was glad he had asked because she was completely speechless at the moment but still wanted to know the answer to that. 

“Yes!” The Doctor responded with a smile. “I’m quite old so I’ve been married a couple of times actually, but no one is quite like River.” The woman said fondly. “She’s special.”

“What are you talking about? You’re barely 30.” Graham said with a confused frown. The Doctor chuckled. 

“Oh, Graham! I have at least a thousand years, honestly I have lost track of time. My age is a bit complicated to measure and all.” She said, giving her back to them and going back to the console table. They were all speechless. “You can all stay in the TARDIS if you want or I can drop you off for a moment on Sheffield or anywhere else.” She pulled a lever and they were suddenly travelling through the time vortex. “I just have to pick her up first, since I’m already late.” 

“You have a time machine, you can’t be late!” Ryan exclaimed. 

“Yeah, say that to my time travelling wife.” The Doctor huffed and the TARDIS landed with a thud. 

They couldn’t comment anything else because a second later a woman was entering through the TARDIS doors like she owned the place. She was taller than the Doctor, a feat that was pronounced by her gravity defying black high heels. She had full and curly blonde hair, green eyes and a devious smile painted red by her lipstick. She was absolutely stunning and Yaz could understand why the Doctor was married to her. The woman also had wide and sinuous hips that moved deliciously well in her tight blue dress that had an ample cleaved and reached a little above her knees. She also had fantastic legs but she moved like she had a gun hidden on her. Yaz was a copper and could tell by the shift of her hips. The gun was probably trapped to her thigh and the knowledge made Yaz instantly antsy. 

“You’re late.” She said in a matter of fact tone. Her voice was raspy and sultry, like she was a predator ready to pounce. The Doctor rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation as the woman walked towards her. 

“I am not late.” The Doctor muttered as she glanced back to her wife. “I have a time machine, I cannot be late.” 

“You’re always late, we both know what a fibble excuse that is.” She stopped walking right in front of the Doctor and looked her up and down with a heated gaze. The Doctor could not help but blush and preen at the same time. “Well, don’t you clean up nice.” She said with an smirk, as she looked back into the Doctor’s hazel eyes. 

“Do you like it?” The Doctor asks with a hint of insecurity in her voice. Although it wasn’t the first time River saw her in her new body and gender, she still couldn’t help but feel a little insecure about her new status. It was silly but it was an habit that she couldn’t shake off. 

“You look gorgeous, as always.” River said with a smile, grabbing the Doctor’s narrow hips and bringing her closer. The Doctor looked smugly at her. “Do not let this add to your ego.” She completed and the Doctor pouted, causing her to chuckle and kiss her wife, tasting her cherry flavored gloss. They kissed for a while, no one wanting to get away from each other’s embrace. 

Finally River broke the kiss with a smile as she muttered. “Well, hello sweetie.” She said in a completely suggestive tone of voice, causing the Doctor’s cheekbones to flush slightly. “Can’t wait to peel this leather jacket off of you later.” She said with a wink and the Doctor whined at the feelings it provoked in her. 

They were interrupted by a loud cough and River looked around, seeing her wife’s new companions for the first time. “Oh we have company, how delightful!” River said as she looked Yaz and Ryan up and down, like they were someone she definitely wanted to know better. Graham would admit to himself later that he felt a little left out. She disentangled herself from the Doctor and walked towards them while the Doctor took a moment to recompose herself. She was really glad she didn’t have a penis anymore because that would be very embarrassing. 

“I’m River Song, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you all.” She said with a smile as she shook all of their hands. The Doctor joined them a few moments later, standing beside River. “By your shocked faces I gathered that you didn’t know I existed prior to this.” She stated. 

The companions stuttered, not being able to come up with an excuse but she kept smiling. “I figured. This idiot here is a forgetful one, I’m pretty sure she not even remembers she’s already married when she marries someone else.” 

“Oi!” The Doctor said, mildly offended. “The last time I married someone but you has been a while.” Then she placed her hands on her hips and stared at her wife. “And if I remember correctly you have a terrible track record of who you marry. You’ve been married more times than me and I’m way older than you.” 

“I always thought I had daddy issues.” She shrugs. 

The Doctor groans. “Please don’t.” 

“Sorry, touchy subject.” She looked sad for a moment before she was smirking again, like the sadness on her eyes had never happened. “Anyways, I don’t mind that she hasn’t talked about me. We’re a tad complicated.” 

“We should go.” The Doctor said, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Or we’ll definitely be late.” 

River nodded at her, looking at her strange and bulky watch. “Definitely.” 

“Are you guys gonna be okay in here or do you want me to drop you somewhere else?” The Doctor asked before they headed out. 

“We’ll be fine.” Graham smiled. “Have fun!” 

The Doctor smiled at him. “We will.” 

“Don’t wait up kids!” River said before they left through the door. “Mummy and mummy will be away all night.” With a wink she was off the TARDIS with an exasperated Doctor behind her. 

The companions could only stare at each other in both awe and confusion. They would definitely drill the Doctor when she came back.


End file.
